Saying Goodbye
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Spoilers to 3x11. After Rachel gets her NYADA letter she begins to have regrets for accepting Finn's proposal. Confused she goes to find Quinn. But when Quinn shows feeling for her, it just makes things worse. Can she say goodbye, and to who? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

AN: Faberry feelings left over from "Michael" inspired me to write this. SO yeah. Also I'd like to say a Happy Birthday to Darren Criss, whose birthday is the day before mine. (YEAH!) This will probably stay a One-Shot (but who knows) Please forgive any grammatical errors, or any other errors. Reviews and suggestions welcome. I own nothing.

Rachel rushed through the halls of McKinley; her destination, Quinn Fabray. She felt a bit guilty for not telling her the new first, especially considering that the blonde had given her the honor of being the first to hear of her acceptance to Yale. She rounded the corner, and there she was. The brunette increased her walking speed as she tried not to break into a full on sprint. "Quinn!" she finally yelled out, as the blonde closed her locker and prepared to leave.

The blonde turned on heel and flashed a bright smile. She approached the tiny diva and suddenly felt worried. Her chest was heaving and her hands were wrapped behind her back, almost nervous like. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked almost immediately.

"Nothing," the brunette replied. Quinn wasn't sure why, but she felt that her answer was forced. Nonetheless she allowed Rachel to continue uninterrupted. "It's just, you were right," Quinn lit up. A smile was slowly forming on her face and tears were welling up in her eyes, the same tears that she'd been holding back since Rachel had informed her about the proposal. It had been too much to hope, but maybe just maybe. Rachel whipped her hands from behind her back, and brought with them a letter. "I got in," she paused and bit her lip, "I'm a finalist."

Instinctively Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel's shoulders, bringing the girl to rest her head on her chest and erratically beating heart. The brunette flinched at the sudden contact, surprised that Quinn had initiated the hug, but soon softened and hugged Quinn back appreciatively. "I knew you'd get in," the blonde said through a chocked sob. "I'm so proud of you," she continued as she wiped her face dry.

Quinn pulled back and found that Rachel had been crying too. Her right hand moved up to carefully cup her cheek, her thumb gently catching her tears. Though upon seeing the confused look on her face at the intimate, possibly far too intimate action, she dropped her hand next to her other one. The blonde interlaced her fingers to prevent any unnecessary touching. "You'll be amazing, and I'll visit you every weekend." A faint smile crossed the brunette's lips, but quickly faded.

"There's something more," the blonde bit her lip in dread. Rachel mimicked her action and took a deep breath before continuing. "I said yes." Her voice was cracking; something very uncharacteristic for Rachel Berry.

"To Finn?" Quinn asked, already knowing the answer. Rachel nodded solemnly. "But you're going to tell him that you can't, right?" Rachel froze. "Rachel, you can't do this."

"But he'll go to New York with me," Rachel interrupted. "I haven't told him yet but-" her breathing was growing uneven and she was forced to take a moment to gather her composure. "But before, he- he- said that he'd follow me there whether or not I got into NYADA," she explained. "We'd get engaged, move to New York, get married, I'd get onto Broadway, and then we'd start a family," she continued, now speaking more to herself than to Quinn.

Pale hands find their way to the brunette's shoulders to help straighten her out. "Then what's wrong?" the blonde asks with a weak smile which effectively hid the bitterness in her tone.

"I don't know, I'm just really confused." Quinn nodded her head slowly urging Rachel to continue. "I want to marry Finn," the words felt like daggers to the blonde's heart, "but I think I may have rushed things, and now I don't know what to do."

"Shouldn't the fact that you're having doubts be enough to tell you that you're not ready for this?"

"I don't think I am, Quinn," the brunette admitted. "But I can't change my mind now. You know how Finn is." The blonde nodded in understanding. Her hands fell from the diva's shoulders to grip onto her tiny hands.

"Hey, you wanna get something to eat?" Quinn asked. "I know of this vegan place not too far from here. We can go there, grab a bite, and come back here to pick up your car," she offered. Rachel happily accepted, nodding her head furiously. Quinn let her hands drop to grasp onto one of the brunette's. Instinctively the diva let their fingers intertwine as the blonde walked her to the parking lot. The pair walked silently with Rachel a few steps behind Quinn the whole time.

They reached her car and Quinn held the door open for the brunette. She went over to the driver's side and made sure not to pull out until Rachel was properly buckled in. Once they were out of the lot, the diva quickly went for the radio only to hear an all too familiar tune. Her mouth went agape. "That's- that's me," she finally uttered out.

"Yeah," Quinn replied coolly. "I've burned CDs of my favorite performances. That one is full of you," she explained and half-lied. Rachel turned to her with an unreadable expression; one that was only more unreadable because Quinn tried to focus on the road in front of her. "What?" she asked turning her head slightly.

"Nothing, just-" she paused to let herself soak in the lyrics of her Regional winning original song. "I thought I was the only one who did that," Rachel let out a faint giggle. The brunette then closed her eyes to better immerse herself in the song; kind of trying to go back to that performance.

"You were amazing then," Quinn said as though she were reading her thoughts. "You still are." The diva opened her eyes and gave her a smile; not a full one like Quinn would have liked, but at least it was genuine one. Much to Quinn's delight, they reached the restaurant before the next track could begin to play.

They enter the small place with Quinn once again holding the door open for Rachel. It was a tiny place with a homey feel. There weren't many customers and so they chose to sit at a table next to the window. They took a look at the menu and made their orders. Quinn didn't order much as she was still getting used to vegan food. It had been surprisingly better than she had expected, but she still missed bacon.

"Better?" she finally asked when Rachel was done.

"Much," Rachel answered her grin bigger than Quinn had seen all day. "The food here is delicious! How did you ever find this place?"

"I just stumbled onto this place; felt like trying something new." The truth though was that she had done some research, not that Rachel had to know that. "Come on, let's go. We still need to pick up your car."

They left, both in far better moods than when they entered. Upon entering her car, Quinn instantly went to eject the CD, but as she was about to the button she felt a soft hand grasp lightly on wrist. "What are you doing? I want to keep listening," the brunette whined cheerfully. Quinn pulled back and allowed Rachel to press play instead. The previous song came to a quick end and the next one started up as soon Quinn pulled out of her parking spot. "It's us," Rachel said softly.

"It's my favorite."

"Mine too," the diva nodded. "It still gets me chocked up sometimes." The blonde took her chance at a red light to give a glance to the girl besides her, silently urging her to elaborate. "It's just kind of unbelievable how two things that are so different, that were never meant to be together, that no one would expect to be together, end up making something so beautiful." She turned to face Quinn and found staring intently at her.

Chocolate orbs met hazel eyes, and nothing else mattered.

And Quinn, she was leaning in.

Closer.

And closer.

"Quinn!" Rachel blurted out. "The light-" the words came out through uneven breathes. "It's green." Quinn pulled back and shook her head as though she was previously lost in a trance. She muttered out a quick apology, her cheeks a deep red. The ride back to the school had been faster than the one away from it, but it felt far longer.

Rachel exited the car and declined Quinn's offer to walk her to her car. "I'll be fine." She took a step back uneasily. "Bye, Quinn." She turned and went off to her car.

"Goodbye, Rachel."

AN: Reviews please, and Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright, I'll continue, and so the summary has been rewritten to reflect this. Though I swear that this won't be too long (I hope) and yeah. Rating has been upped because of smut. My first attempt of smut, so it's probably not that good. But I'm trying out different things. I kinda want to find my thing. Fluff, humor, angst, now trying out smut and probably soon I'll try tragedy (most likely not) although I think fluff is my thing. Please forgive any grammatical errors, or any other errors. Reviews and suggestions welcome. I own nothing. If I did Quinn would have had lines in last night's episode.

She wasn't sure how she got into this situation. There was blonde beauty on top of her, a hand fisting her brown locks, another hand gently massaging one of her breasts, and a pair of lips eagerly kissing her neck alternating between sucking lightly or aggressively on the sensitive flesh. All the while Rachel was whimpering and panting uncontrollably beneath said girl. "Quinn?" she was finally able to get out through harried breath.

Quinn stopped all previous actions and propped her hands on either side of Rachel's head so that she was now hovering over her. "Yeah, baby?" Rachel locked her eyes with hazel orbs that had grown dark, full of lust yet still gentle. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked, hurt. With no answer she edged herself off the bed. She stood to leave and began adjusting her shirt.

Small hands wrapped around her, halting her movement. They gripped at the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it. Quinn brought her arms up to assist her in removing the garment, revealing a light blue strapless bra. Rachel tossed the shirt aside then let nimble fingers work on back clasp of the other girl's bra. Quinn whimpered at the feel of Rachel's hand on her bare back, as her bra fell with a soft thud. She turned around quickly and gently pushed Rachel back onto the bed.

Rachel slide up the bed back to her former position. She watched in anticipation as Quinn removed her skirt, and gasped audibly when she saw the blonde's arousal which written on the dark spot on her matching light blue lace panties. Quinn crawled slowly back onto the bed.

She placed her hands on Rachel calves and started to massage them. Rachel felt lips on her legs as Quinn's hands began to trail upwards. Quinn was slowly leaving kisses on every bit of tan skin she could find, and Rachel was forced to close her eyes at being lost in ecstasy. Her breathing was getting heavier and more erratic as those lips moved up. Her legs began to shake when she Quinn's lips reach her thighs.

Her eyes open when the kissing stops. She finds Quinn, the edge of her night gown in her hands, looking at her asking for permission. Rachel gives a small nod. Quinn slides the garment up, peppering kisses as more tan skin is revealed. Soon Rachel's left only in her pink underwear. Suddenly, she feels very self-conscious, and crosses her arms over her chest. "Hey, stop. You are beautiful." Carefully she removes Rachel's hands from in front of her and then quickly moves a hand behind her to unclasp her bra. She toss it aside and stops for moment to admire how Rachel's breasts heave with every intake of air.

Rachel moans as Quinn palms her breasts, her nipples growing stiff. The blonde continues her ministrations, and Rachel bites her lip to stifle her whimpering. "They're gorgeous," she cooed. Quinn gives them a firm squeeze and lets out a moan at the sounds the brunette begins to make. Rachel tosses her face into a nearby pillow as she lets out an 'oh my god.' Thumbs are circling her nipples and Rachel is lost, panting and tossing out curses like she's never done before.

Quinn removes her hands and pushes her body flush against Rachel. She cups her cheek and kisses her passionately. Quinn swiped her tongue against Rachel's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Rachel obliged and she soon found their tongues dancing in her mouth. Quinn's hand began traveling down Rachel's slender body until it reached elastic. She broke the kiss to once again silently ask for permission. Rachel nodded and Quinn slips her hand into her soaked panties. "Oh God," she groans. "You're so wet." She runs her fingers through Rachel's folds causing the girl to whimper and buck her hips, desperate for more contact.

Rachel gasps in surprise when a single digit is thrust into her. "Quinn," she manages to mutter out. "More," she begs. Rachel almost cries when Quinn pulls out, only to shove two fingers into Rachel's aching core. "Quinn!" The blonde finds a steady place, thrusting her fingers in and out with Rachel bucking her hips to meet her thrusts halfway. She can feel her walls clenching around her. "Quinn, I'm going to cum." Quinn sped up her thrusts. Rachel was writhing below her, fisting the sheets. She was so close. Soon, just one more thrust and…

_***BEEP BEEP BEEP***_

Rachel shot up from bed, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. She turned to her nightstand and turned off her alarm. _"It was a dream,"_ she concluded. _"Just a dream, it was just a dream,"_ she repeated in her head. _"I did not have sex with Quinn, I didn't."_ She should've been relieved at that fact, but instead she was disappointed.

And painfully turned on.

A lot more than she had been during her first time, but there were a number of reasons to explain that. _"It's not as though I'm repulsed by Finn's physical form, even though I did feel unusually sick that night."_ She paused in her thoughts. _"I mean I felt sick the first time I tried to have sex with him; I was just more nervous than turned on. Yes, it's not like I ate anything that would make me feel sick. And Quinn's a very pretty girl, you'd have to be gay not to be turned on by her…or maybe in my case you'd have to be straight, I guess, which I am."_ She brought her hands up to head and began massaging her temple. It was too early in the morning to be having this many thoughts running through her head, and she still had to get started on her daily morning routine.

Rachel lazily got out of bed and went to her bathroom. She went to the sink to splash some water on her face and was shocked to see how she looked in the mirror. Her face was flush, hair was a mess, her bangs were clinging onto her forehead, and one of the straps of her nightgown is dangling off her shoulder. If she didn't know better she'd actually believe that she did just have sex.

"_Dear Barbra, this cannot be happening. It can't be. I'm engaged."_ Reactively her body cringed at the thought. To distract herself, Rachel decided to fix her hair. She'd have to do so eventually anyway so why not now; the sooner the better, right? Although fixing her hair did end up taking the majority of her time that morning. Combing her hair, admiring how it looked, and then deciding to go with a different look, repeat. That's kind of how her morning went.

It kept her occupied enough, but if she kept on at it she may have ended up pulling her hair out. She silently got out her room and headed out the door. Her dads would certainly know something was wrong with their baby girl, so she made it a priority to avoid them, for the time being. Besides they couldn't actually help in her current situation. That and she had yet to inform them about the engagement yet. She groaned internally. Couldn't she just get a break?

The stress was getting to her, and she took great joy in the small break between the end of school and the beginning of Glee rehearsal. Her senior year wasn't supposed to be this stressful, was it? She should be happy and upbeat again now that she received her letter, but instead she was just as lackluster as she had been when she was freaking out over the potential of not getting in. In fact she may actually be worse than she was then. At the time she only had one big problem, and now she had…

1. An engagement with Finn, that she wasn't sure she was ready for

2. Having to tell her dads about said engagement, and potentially having to coax them into supporting them

3. Quinn

She was about to elaborate on that third point, when she saw Kurt approaching her. "You okay, Rachel?"

"Fine, what makes you ask that?"

"Well, you've hardly spoken, you didn't eat at lunch, you've also had this far-gone look on your face throughout day, and I also know for a fact that you haven't told Finn about your NYADA letter."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" she jumped up from the bench she was sitting on, eyes wide full of panic.

"No, of course not." Rachel calmed down and sat back down. "I know you'd want to be the one to tell him, I just don't get why you haven't yet," he said as he sat beside her. "I get it," he began, noting that she was clearly upset. "You're afraid of how he'll react, but Finn's a big boy; he'll get over it."

"It's not that simple."

"Pray tell, why not?"

"He proposed." The words came out soft and quick that it took Kurt a few seconds to register what he just heard. When he finally did, he just stared at her, his mouth opening and closing trying to form words that wouldn't escape his lips. "Finn proposed," Rachel repeated, still no response. "And I said yes," she continued answering Kurt's unspoken question. Words still escaped Kurt, but by reading his lips it seemed that he was trying to say 'are you crazy?'

AN: Thanks for reading, and just so you know the next chapter will continue directly after this. Reviews please.


End file.
